This invention relates to valves and more particularly, to such valves as are adapted to control fluid flow out of a chamber to an inflatable bladder.
Digitally operable pumps with thermoplastic check valves are presently known in the relevant art for a variety of applications. One such pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,487 (the '487 patent), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The pump in the '487 patent is commonly used to inflate elastomeric bladders. While the pump and valve disclosed in the '487 patent are well suited for their intended purpose, the design does require integration of pump and valve in a specific position within a bladder. In the '487 patent, openings and channels are formed in the inflatable bladder to locate the pump at a specific location with respect to the bladder.